Bienvenidos a mi vida
by Alexis212
Summary: Honoka es una chica otaku amante de los videojuegos la cual lleva mas de una año encerrada en su apartamento como hikikomori. Se enamora de otra chica llamada Tsubasa y ahora tendrá que hacerse pasar por novelista para ganarse su aprecio.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction that uses characters from Love Live and I do not claim any property about them.**

 **Love Live is owned by Sakurako Kimino.  
**

* * *

Por los alrededores de todo el apartamento se encontraban un olor a comida en pleno estado de descomposición.

Por los pisos del mismo se encontraba un montón de ropa sucia y desechables regados en sitios al azar.

Era extremadamente raro encontrar bajilla limpia en la cocina, la inmensa mayoría se encontraban en el fregador, pero también había unos pocos dispuestos por la mesa del comedor y por otras habitaciones, incluido el baño.

Las ventanas estaban tapadas con gruesas cortinas que impedían dejar entrar la luz solar. A tal grado que no se podía saber, desde dentro, si era de día o de noche.

La única luz en todo el apartamento provenía de un televisor en el dormitorio del apartamento.

Ahí se encontraba, una chica, de unos 21 años, cubierta completamente con sabanas para evitar el frio y con nada más que una camisa y su ropa interior, la chica de cabello castaño similar al jengibre pero ya muy desordenado, al ver como el televisor mostraba una pantalla de Game Over, grito:

-¡#$&$%#$ CAMPERO! –tras esto, ella efectuó una técnica de desahogo inventada por ella, que involucraba el mando de su consola y una pared, después se relajó.

-Ahhhhh –y tras una fuerte exclamación dijo –tengo hambre.

Tras una caminata tratando de esquivar toda la basura que se encontraba regada por el piso, pudo llegar a la cocina.

Tras abrir la alacena y no encontrar nada más que basura, se dirigió al refrigerador, salvo unas pocas botellas de vidrio y plástico vacías, no había nada en el refrigerador, en ese momento se empezó a preocupar.

-Voy a tener que salir otra vez a la tienda –dijo mientras tomaba de la mesita que tenía en frete un cigarro y lo encendió.

No era la primera vez que salía, había salido hace mes y medio para reabastecerse de comida, solo que justo en ese momento no se encontraba muy dispuesta a salir, más bien, nunca se encontraba dispuesta a salir.

-No, quiero, no puedo simplemente ordenar la comida por internet –dijo exhalando un poco de humo.

Tras explorar un rato por diversas páginas de internet, llego a la conclusión de que ordenarla por internet era mala idea, le cobraban casi 10,000 yen nada más por él envió.

Abrió la libreta que tenía a un lado y exclamo.

-Ya me termine el préstamo de Hanayo y Rin aunque ellas apenas y me dieron *exhala humo*, el de Nozomi y de Kotori, el de Maki y el de Umi están a la mitad, al igual que el de Eli *exhala humo*, y creo que todavía no me he gastado el de Nico. Me quedarían alrededor de 30.000.

Tras esto se puso a jugar otra vez mientras pensaba en una solución.

Tras un rato jugando y que la volvieran a matar, se decidió finalmente por salir al exterior, se equipó su mochila, se puso un suéter con capucha negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla simples, apago su cigarro y se aventuró a los peligros del yermo.

* * *

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su apartamento, la abrió, y recibió una bofetada por parte de la luz solar. Se tapó rápidamente los ojos con la manga, y volteando al piso, se los descubrió.

-Mucho mejor –dijo con una risita.

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron nuevamente a la luz solar, finalmente logro salir a la calle.

La ropa que traía, la cual había traído para llamar menos la atención, parecía traer justo el efecto contrario, todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo como si fuera un zombie.

Ella los ignoro y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el mini mercado.

Una vez ahí, empezó a meter en su mochila un montón de tazones de ramen, refrescos, leche, una bolsa de granos de café (o cualquier cosa que no sea café en polvo), latas de cerveza y una cajetilla de cigarros.

Mientras tanto, se lamentaba del alto precio del pan, razón por la que desgraciadamente, no pudo comprarlo.

Después de eso fue a la caja a pagar.

-Son 25.000 yenes.

-Aquí tiene.

Tras pagar, salió del mini mercado se quedó pensando.

 _Ya solo me quedan 5.000 yenes, voy a necesitar un trabajo, ¡pero no quiero trabajar!_

De repente su vista se volvió borrosa.

*Bostezo*

-Me quede despierta toda la noche ganando puntos para el evento, por eso tengo tanto sueño, pero no importa, gane como 15.000 puntos, a ver cómo me bajan ahora –decía riendo.

Tras un rato caminando se desploma.

* * *

De repente todo se volvió oscuro, en ese momento pudo escuchar una voz que la llamaba.

 _¿Qué ocurre?, ¿acabo de morir?, espera, ¿eso significa que reencarnare en un mundo de fantasía, con lolis explosivas, paladines masoquistas y dioses borrachos?_

En ese momento Honoka recupero su visión.

-Se encuentra bien.

 _Espera sigo viva ¡Que! ¡Pero si yo quería mis lolis explosivas!_

Entonces volteo a ver el rostro de quien la estaba socorriendo.

-Se desplomo en medio de la calle ¿Se encuentra bien?

En ese momento Honoka no podía responder nada, sintió un extraño sentimiento que no había sentido nunca antes, era como la señal en los videojuegos de ¡Enemigo a la vista!, como cuando centras de repente toda tu atención en el objetivo marcado, será acaso lo que llaman "amor a primera vista".

Ante todo este torrente de información, el cerebro de Honoka, el cual no había sido alimentado con nada más que videojuegos y anime desde hace más de 6 meses, solo pudo decir una cosa.

-Qué frente.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, que muchas gracias.

-Se desmayó de la nada. Se encuentra bien.

-Claro, lo que pasa es que no dormí muy bien.

-Ya veo, se puede levantar.

-Sí, no se preocu…

-No tendrá fiebre.

En ese momento la chica pego su frente contra la de Honoka, ella en ese momento no supo cómo reaccionar. Sus frentes se tocaban, sus ojos se miraban fijamente, podía sentir su respiración en sus mejillas. Estaba completamente roja, desde hace ya bastante tiempo que no había tratado con nadie, ante esto, solo le quedaba huir.

-¡Ya es tarde me tengo que ir!

Dicho esto, tomo su mochila, y se marchó rápidamente.

* * *

-Estoy en casa –dijo Honoka al abrir la puerta de su apartamento –a quien le digo eso sí estoy sola.

Tras esto se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, tomo una tabla de picar de la cocina, y se empezó a golpear con ella en la cabeza.

-¡Porque! ¡Porque demonios hui! ¡Soy una estúpida!

 _Ahora que, deje escapar mi amor a primera vista y ahora nunca regresara. Pensándolo bien, mejor para ella, a ella sin duda no le conviene conocerme._

-De seguro no era amor, tal vez si tengo fiebre.

*toc* *toc*

-Hay alguien hay.

-¿Eh? – _momento, esa voz es la misma que escucha hace poco_.

Tras esto se levantó y miro atravesó de la rendija de la puerta.

Era ella, la misma que la había socorrido hace rato.

 _Acaso esta es una nueva oportunidad. Espera, ¿cómo encontró mi casa? ¿Acaso es una stalker? o dios mío ¿¡Tengo stalkers!?_

Abrió ligeramente la puerta, lo suficiente para que su cabeza pudiera pasar a través de ella.

-Hola, que te trae por acá.

-Solo vine a decirle que olvido su teléfono.

-¡Mi teléfono!

-Sí, vera, cuando se fue dejo el celular en el piso, lo dejo encendido y en él dice donde se encuentra su casa. Es bastante peligroso, la pueden secuestrar por algo así.

 _¿Por qué alguien quería secuestrarme?_

Dicho esto, ella me devolvió el teléfono.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué. Por cierto, no quiero parecer entrometida, pero ¿Porque se desplomo en medio de la calle? creo que había dicho algo como que no durmió muy bien anoche.

-A, si, lo que paso es que…

 _No puedo decirle que soy una hikikomori que se queda encerrada en su casa todo el día jugando videojuegos y viendo anime._

-Disculpe.

 _Piensa, en algo, lo que sea, existe alguien más además de un hikikomori que se quede solo en casa todo el día, tenga el apartamento desordenado y que se desvele por las noches._

-Se encuentra bien. ¿Por qué se calló de repente?

 _Lo tengo, es muy obvio, está más claro que el agua_

-Si no quiere decirlo no tiene por qué hacerlo.

-Estoy escribiendo una novela.

-¿Eh?

-¿Eh?

-Ah, ya veo, eso lo explica todo, mire, ya sé que es muy apasionante escribir un libro, pero no debería descuidar sus hábitos de sueño por eso.

-Si lo sé, la editorial para la que trabajo ya me ha regañado varias veces por eso, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo, cuando me llega la inspiración tengo que escribir a como dé lugar.

 _¿Eso es algo que diría un escritor, verdad?_

-Tiene razón, a veces yo también eh pensado en escribir un libro, pero por una cosa o por otra siempre termino posponiéndolo.

-Si tiene razón, así era al principio. Ja, ja, ja.

-Para que editorial trabaja.

-¿Editorial?

-Sí, editorial.

-Pri-Pri-Printemps.

-¿Printemps? Es un nombre extraño para una editorial.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. La verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo que no me han llamado.

-Ya veo, en ese caso tengo una solución.

-¿E-enserio?

-Tengo una amiga que trabaja en una editorial, no recuerdo su nombre ahora mismo. Tenga mi teléfono.

-G-gracias.

 _Y ni siquiera tuve que pedírselo._

-Solo llámame, y te conseguiré una cita con ella. Además, a mí también me gustaría leer tu manuscrito.

-A qué nivel se encuentra.

-No sabría decirlo ahora mismo.

-Bueno –entonces mira su celular –oh, me tengo que ir. Por cierto, no te eh dicho mi nombre.

-Tienes razón, que descuidadas somos.

-Mi nombre es Kira Tsubasa.

 _Oh por dios, ¡Es Kira! Entonces ¿¡Yo soy L!?_

-Mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka.

-Mucho gusto, Kousaka-sensei.

-¿Sensei?

-Es una escritora, no puedo faltarle al respeto. Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós.

-Adiós.

Y dicho esto se marchó.

Una vez que Tsubasa desapareció de su rango de visión, ella entro a su apartamento y cerró la puerta.

Una vez dentro grito de la emoción.

-¡Conseguí su número! Ahora la puedo volver a contactar.

Pero toda su felicidad fue arrebatada enseguida cuando se le presento la siguiente cuestión.

-Ahora, ¿Cómo se supone que se escribe una novela?

* * *

 **Hola, como están, yo estoy muy bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic, personalmente no me gusta mucho la pareja TsubaHono, pero para esta historia en particular, creo que es la pareja que quedaría mejor.**

 **Estoy muy feliz por todo el apoyo que le estan dando a mi otro fanfic** _ **Por amor daría mi alma (literalmente)**_ **, me divierte muchísimo escribir estos fanfic y espero que ustedes también se diviertan leyéndolos.**

 **Estuve pensando si publicarlo ahora mismo, oh esperarme a terminar el otro, pero al final dije: "Si hay personas que manejas más de 5 fanfics a la vez, porque yo no", ya veremos cómo me las arreglo, bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirles, espero que les guste, ya no lo alargo, adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction that uses characters from Love Live and I do not claim any property about them.**

 **Love Live is owned by Sakurako Kimino.**

Frente a la pantalla del televisor, una chica de cabellos color jengibre se encontraba jugando, sin estar pendiente en lo demás.

Tras un buen rato jugando, finalmente se cansó y decidió apagar la consola un rato, para seguir la sesión de juegos ahora con su celular.

Tras revisar el estado de su celular, casi grita:

-¡SOLO UN 15%!

Revisando el lado opuesto del cable corroboro que efectivamente no se estaba cargando.

-¿¡PORQUE!?¿¡NO!?¿¡PUEDO!?¿¡HACER!?¿¡NADA!?¿¡BIEN!?

Después de unos cuantos topetazos en la pared, se dio cuenta que esta parte de la misma ya se encontraba mucho más despintada que el resto, ante esto ella exclamo:

-¿Cuántas veces abre hecho esto ya?

Recostada en la cama, reviso su celular y algo en el llamo su atención.

 _5 llamadas perdidas, pero si desde hace bastante tiempo que nadie me llama._

Al hacer click en la notificación comprobó que todas esas llamadas provenían de la misma persona… Tsubasa Kira.

Ella rápidamente la llamo para disculparse.

"Hola quien habla" –contesto la voz de Tsubasa.

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía que me habías marcado, no te sentiste ofendida ni nada por el estilo.

"No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, es bastante normal distraerse así cuando uno está escribiendo una novela"

-¿Novela?

…

…

…

¡Oh! ¡Sí!, ya llevo una buena parte escrita, espero pronto poder terminarla para enseñártela.

"Muy bien, no te distraigo más, adi…"

-¡Espera! De que era de lo que me querías hablar.

"¿Cierto? Solo quería decirte que no necesita estar la novela entera para empezar a publicarla, la editorial está interesada en hacer una serializacion, por lo que sí a la editorial le gusta la podrías publicar por partes"

-Sí, lo pensare. Etto tengo que colgar.

 _5% de batería, eso sí es extremo._

"No te preocupes, debes estar ocupada lo entiendo, bueno adiós"

-Adiós.

*Cuelga*

* * *

Honoka se encontraba frente a su laptop, en esos momentos su mente se encontraba tan vacía como la hoja de Word frente a ella.

El programa había venido gratis en su laptop pero ella nunca creyó que realmente lo terminaría usando.

Ella se quedó mirando el puntero parpadeando, y tras un largo rato exclamo:

-¡Oh! ¡No se me ocurre nada!

 _No sabía que escribir una novela fuera tan difícil. ¡Ya se! Buscare en internet._

"Consejos para escribir una novela"

-Veamos que dice internet.

"1. Cierra todas las puertas y ventanas para evitar distracciones"

-Siempre están cerradas.

"2. Tener buena ortografía"

-Solo activo el auto corrector.

"3. Relajarse"

-Ya estoy relajada.

"4. Tomar un vaso de agua"

-Ya veo –se dirige a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua y lo bebe. –Listo.

"5. A escribir"

-¡Eso no me ayudo en nada!

Tras esto, rápidamente cerró la página y se recostó. Mientras comía de una bolsa de papitas y tomaba cerveza de un vaso de unicel.

-¿Ahora que hare? ¡Ya se! Llamare a Umi-chan, ella dijo que quería ser escritora.

Entonces toma rápidamente su celular.

-0% -dijo Honoka tranquilamente.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos topetazos en la pared y unas horas de carga. Honoka finalmente le marca a Umi.

"¿Quién habla?"

-Hola Umi-chan…

"¡Por enésima vez, no pienso darte más dinero!"

-Te equivocas Umi, no es nada de eso.

"Entonces que es lo que quieres"

-Veras, hace poco empecé a escribir una novela.

"¿Una novela? ¿Y porque escribirías tú una novela?"

-No sé, me llego la inspiración se repente.

"¡No! Honoka, no me digas que ya te estas drogando"

-No, no me estoy drogando.

"Entonces ¿porque quieres escribir una novela?"

-Veras, ¿Cómo… como lo digo?

Entonces Honoka le cuenta toda la historia a Umi.

"Déjame ver si entendí. Conociste a una chica cuando salías de compras, te enamoraste de la chica, le dijiste que estabas escribiendo una novela, ella te dijo que conocía a alguien que trabajaba en una editorial y ahora tienes que escribir una novela para seguir con la mentira"

-Si. Básicamente es eso.

"¿Porque solo a ti te pasan esas cosas? ¿No has pensado en escribir una novela de amor?"

-¿De amor? Pero yo nunca me enamorado de nadie.

"Muchos escritores tampoco, casi todas las situaciones son imaginadas"

-Eso es triste.

"No del todo, puedes usar por ejemplo los sentimientos que dijiste que te provoco Tsubasa para la novela"

-No sé, sería un poco vergonzoso, si ella lo llegara a leer –dijo Honoka con una cara ligeramente sonrojada.

"Es solo una idea"

"Umi-chan" sonó una voz al fondo.

"Oh, Kotori, lo siento tengo que colgar"

-No importa.

"De acuerdo, adiós"

-Adiós.

*Cuelga*

-Bueno, eso me dio una idea.

Se sienta en su computadora y comienza a escribir.

* * *

Sentada en una banca en medio de una zona concurrida, Tsubasa se encontraba almorzando.

Mientras comía recibió una llamada.

*Ring* *Ring*

"Hola Tsubasa-san"

-Oh, Honoka-sensei.

"Me gusto tu idea de la serializacion, tengo escrito algo, podría intentar publicarlo"

-Bueno, en ese caso, te mandare la dirección para que puedas mandar tu historia para que la evalúen.

"¿Mandar? ¿Tengo que ir ahí?"

-¿Por qué, hay algún problema?

"No, no importa"

-Si quieres me puedes mandarme tu novela, se las envió y si les interesa pueden hablarte por teléfono.

"¡Si! ¡Buena idea!"

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué tienes tantos problemas con salir de casa?

"Oh, bueno, es que, estoy muy ocupada"

-Pero dijiste que ya habías terminado esa parte.

"Si pero, tengo que preparar algunas otras cosas"

-Ya veo, descuida te ayudare.

"Tengo que colgar, adiós, luego te mando mi manuscrito"

-Adiós.

*cuelga*

Después de guardar su teléfono pudo ver como alguien se aproximaba.

-Hola Anju –dijo Tsubasa.

-Te hice esperar mucho –le contesto la castaña.

-No importa, de hecho aproveche para almorzar -dijo mientras tiraba el vaso de plástico a la basura.

-Ya te he dicho que esos alimentos no son buenos para la salud.

-No los como siempre.

-Por cierto, ¿con quién hablabas?

-Con una amiga que conocí hace poco.

-¿Solo una amiga?

-Bueno, no llevo mucho de conocerla, pero si, se podría considerar amiga.

-Ya veo. ¡Me estas siendo infiel! –dijo con un tono de broma.

-Claro que no, tú sabes que yo te amo –dice mientras acerca lentamente su cara hacia la otra chica y la besa.

-Muy bien, y adónde vamos ahora –dijo Anju animada.

-Te cambia el ánimo muy rápido.

-Bueno, vamos primero a comprar ropa. Vi unas prendas que quedarían genial en ti.

-Ya voy.

*Ring* *Ring*

-Uh, un mensaje.

De **Kousaka, Honoka** a **Kira,** **Tsubasa** :

Gracias por todos tus consejos (≧▽≦) me estoy esforzando al máximo en mi novela ヾ(｀・ω・´)ノ

Tsubasa rio al ver el mensaje. Y luego le contesto:

De **Kira, Tsubasa** a **Kousaka, Honoka** :

Mucha suerte. Te estoy apoyando.

-Tsubasa, ¿Nos vamos a ir ya? –dijo Anju a lo lejos.

-¡Oh!, ¡sí! ¡Ya voy! –dijo Tsubasa dirigiéndose a ella.

* * *

 **Un mes, ¡Un mes!, ¡UN MES! En actualizar, y estoy seguro de que tardare más el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que están apoyando este fanfic, no son muchos, pero es que no saben cómo me alegran el día con sus comentarios.**

 **Lo típico, si el fanfic les gusto dejen su comentario y yo con gusto continuare con la serie, "nos leemos luego" me termino gustando esa despedida.**


End file.
